


Threats

by writefasttalkevenfaster



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writefasttalkevenfaster/pseuds/writefasttalkevenfaster
Summary: Imagine if you were representing Liv on her case against Johnny D. for custody, while you were dating Barba, and you get threatened by Johnny D.





	1. Chapter 1

You were working on your testimony for the upcoming Johnny D. trial. Johnny D. was a notorious criminal who had run several human trafficking and prostitution rings. He liked to “break in” the new girls he kidnapped personally. The man made your skin crawl. He was the worst humanity had to offer. Rafael had requested that you work with Huang to help put together a psychological profile of Johnny D and his attack pattern on women. Rafael had dropped the bomb on you that Johnny D. was Noah’s father. “You didn’t hear this, and you cannot mention it to anyone.”

“Sweet little Noah is the son of Johnny D?” You covered your mouth in horror. “Does he know? Is he going to get parental rights?” Rafael sighed, holding his forehead.

“Liv decided, against my advice, to list Johnny D. as the father, and now the defense knows.” He crossed his arms. “He could very likely get rights, unless we make a deal,” You opened your mouth to protest, but he waved you off. “Liv already refused too.” He sighed, narrowing his eyes. “You two will be the death of me.” He sighed, as you cracked a brief smile, before your expression grew serious again.

“But that still means he can still appeal his parental rights,” You said, putting down your papers down. “Let me handle it. I have done cases like this before. I know the rules backwards and forwards. I want to help Noah and Liv. No way is that scumbag getting rights to Noah. He belongs with Liv. I’ll clear it with the DA.”

He gave a smile. “That’s why I came to see you.” He kissed you on the forehead, and you felt your face burn. “I’m pulling strings to make sure the right judge oversees the trial, but you better prepare well. The defense is going to put up the fight of their life.”

“I’m going to need some of the files, actually all of them. I want this air tight.” You muttered, organizing your files. “There’s no way he gets to do this.”

~~~~~

It was Johnny D’s trial day again, and it wasn’t going too well. Already witnesses were going back on their word and Rafael was practically losing his mind. They were too afraid of Johnny D to testify, especially after one of the girls who agreed to testify turned up dead, with her throat slit. On the other hand, you had your own set of problems, as you tried to quickly pull together a good case for Family court. The hoops that Johnny D’s lawyer had you trying to jump through were ridiculous. You finally had to go down there and see him in prison, something Rafael had specifically told you not to do, but you didn’t have time to get someone to come with you, nor did you have the time to simply wait for the papers. You needed them, now.

“Can I have those papers counselor or do I need to tell the judge that you are being uncooperative?” You said, entering the cell, and sitting across from Johnny D. You glared at his attorney, a snake of a man, who had been trying to slither out of your grasp for days. His delay tactics didn’t work as well in person though. 

“My client has a few concerns is all,” He stated, holding his hands up, trying to get you to calm down, but you had it up to here with them. They had you coming and going from the cell so many times in the past two days that the guards were starting to recognize you.

“We have the right to see anything relevant to this trial and these forms are relevant, so either hand them over, or I’ll have you both charged with obstruction.” You snapped, your patience running low. You were done being courteous to this malicious monster.

“What’s your problem, bitch?” Johnny finally said, staring you down and you stared back not shaken by his outburst. 

“Johnny-” His lawyer started, but you cut him off.

“I’m not afraid of you, Johnny.” You spat, crossing your arms. “I’m not backing down, and you aren’t going to get your way like you have these past few years. You are going away forever, and you aren’t ever going to see your son. Noah is not yours.” You said, unwavering. “I’m not losing this case.”

He leaned in, that you could feel his breath on your face. “Unless someone makes you lose it, right counselor?” You felt your blood run cold, but you rose, narrowing your eyes.

“Your client just made an open threat to an Assistant District Attorney, counselor. You better watch your client. Hand me those papers before I report the both of you.” He reluctantly handed them to you and with that you left, shivers still running down your spine. You hadn’t been threatened like that before. You recalled the girl whose throat had been slit only hours prior on Johnny D’s orders. You held your neck, feeling your blood run cold. “Oh god.” What were you going to do now?


	2. Threats (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Barba’s girlfriend and being threatened by Johnny D.

“He threatened you?” Rafael stared at you, jaw practically on the floor, furious. “I specifically told you not to go there alone.” Liv sat next to you as you recounted what happened, her face becoming more guilty and distressed, and you reassured her.

“I’m still fighting your case, Liv.” You told her, giving a small smile. “This doesn’t change anything. I have it under control. I just won’t go anywhere alone until the case is over.”

“Assign her a police detail,” Rafael told Liv, looking over his papers, but looked up at you with narrowed eyes. You were about to protest, when he cut you off. “I’m not letting anyone else get hurt during this trial.”

You weren’t a baby. You could handle yourself. As long as you locked your doors and stayed at the office or with other people, they couldn’t attack you. “I’m fine-” Liv stopped you, and you met her eyes.

“Y/N, take the detail.” Liv insisted, and you opened your mouth. “Please, at least for mine and Noah’s sakes.” You closed your mouth and sighed, finally nodding.

“I’m still allowed to testify tomorrow right?” You grumbled, crossing your arms. Rafael nodded reluctantly, his brow wrinkling like he was having second thoughts. “Okay, well I’m going to go work on the case some more, and we can practice tonight.” You got up, but Liv asked you to walk her out.

“How’s the case looking?” She asked hesitantly, and you clapped your hand on her shoulder.

“We have a solid case, and with these files I got today, it should go well, but I have to tell you, it really all rests on how the trial goes tomorrow.” You told her, and she nodded. “Don’t worry, Rafael has it under control.”

She nodded, wringing her hands. “I know, I’m just worried about…”

“The witnesses?” You sighed, putting your hands in your pocket. “Me too.” You walked her out, and returned to the office.

“Shut the door,” Rafael told you, and you did as he said, sighing. “What were you thinking, going there alone?” He put down what he was doing, meeting you with his courtroom gaze.

“I just thought I could get the files, I didn’t think it would get so personal.” You muttered, still shaken up from before. “I just don’t want Noah to have to live in fear and with someone like that in his life. He’s a baby. And Liv…” You covered your face with your hands. “He just threatened me, like it was nothing. I’ve been threatened before, and I never got scared. Maybe the first few times, but after that it just seemed like business as usual. I just keep thinking about that girl whose throat was slit. Her face keeps appearing in my head.” You sighed, hands covering your face, before you dropped them to your side.

He got up, walking over to you. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. You heard the door creak, and you jumped, but the noise stopped almost immediately. He walked over and shut the door, returning to you in a moment. “Sorry, just a bit jumpy after today,” You sat at the edge of the desk, and he wrapped his arm around you.

“Are you okay?”

You felt tears in your eyes, and you started to sob. “Don’t you know that’s the worst question to ask after something like this?” You mumbled, your voice breaking. He ran his hands through your hair. You gave a shaky sigh. “I just keep thinking, am I next?”

He forced you to meet his gaze. “That’s not going to happen to you, mi amor. It won’t.” He insisted. “You are staying at my house for the rest of this tria-” You shook your head.

“We can’t, with the police detail, everyone will find out about us. You know Carisi will blab it to everyone else if Liv asks him to head up the detail.” Carisi had a habit of letting on more than he was supposed to. “Sonny is one of my closest friends, but he has no semblance of decorum.” You told him, chuckling, brushing your fingers against his cheek. “I’ll be okay.”

“If you need anything,” He started, and you kissed him, laying your head against his chest.

“I know.” He hugged you tightly, you could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

He saw you covered in blood and tears rolling down your face. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” You shook your head, unable to stop the tears.

“Raf, I couldn’t stop him. I could’ve taken the gun from him, but I was too slow. He was about to shoot me, when Nick shot him.” You sobbed, leaning on his shoulder and he pulled you into a hug, not caring who saw. “I couldn’t stop him. She died. Nick was shot. It’s all my fault.” He shushed you, soothing you.

“It’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could have done.” He told you, as you sobbed into his shoulder.

“What happened? How did he get a gun?” He took you aside, and explained what had happened when you had left the courtroom. Johnny D. had flipped the table over during the cross, grabbing the bailiff and her gun. He shot the judge and several other people, including Nick who went after him.

“I couldn’t find you in the chaos,” He shook his head, staring at his hands, still covered in the judge’s blood. “The judge was shot, and then I realized you were missing, and Liv told me you were out here.”

You leaned against his shoulder, eyes shut. “Nick saved my life. I wouldn’t be sitting here with you if he hadn’t shot Johnny D, but now he’s-” You stopped, and sighed shakily, wiping your palms on your pants. It felt as if Nick’s blood was still on your hands “Johnny D. almost made good on his threat.”

“But he didn’t,” Rafael pressed a quick kiss to your forehead, making you meet his eyes, watching as they covered up his body. “And he never will.”

“Okay, Sergeant Benson, are you willing to raise this child as your lawful child?” You felt your heart leap with happiness. Liv held Noah close to her, on the verge of tears.

“Yes,” Liv looked at Noah with so much love in her eyes.

“This child will inherit from you. He will be treated no differently than a biological child. Do you agree?” The judge asked her and she agreed. “Congratulations Noah Porter Benson. Your mother has one hell of a support system.” The judge shot you a knowing look. “This one has been on my case.” You laughed, as Liv grasped your hand and squeezed it.

You and Liv walked out of there, before you left, she hugged you tightly. “Thank you.” You smiled, feeling tears in your eyes.

“There’s no need,” You held out your hands to take Noah for a second. “Your mother is a survivor, Noah. It’s her love that won out in the end.” You kissed him on the cheek, before handing him back to Liv. “Don’t forget that.”

You and Rafael arrived at Liv’s house to celebrate her and Noah and the adoption. You and Rafael arrived together. “Won’t it look suspicious if we arrive together?” You asked nervously. The squad didn’t know the two of you were dating yet, and you weren’t sure if you were quite ready for them to know.

“It’s fine, they know we work together,” He reassured you, taking your hand, and leading you to the door. He held it tightly in his own, knocking with his other, before letting go right as the door opened.

Rafael and you arrived inside, and you immediately went to play with Noah, while Olivia and the others talked. Rafael had gotten himself a drink, handing you a soda. You were tickling Noah, making him giggle. “Is Amaro coming?” You heard Rafael ask, and you turned, rising from your place with Noah.

“Yeah, he’s on his way.” Liv replied, as you got up, going their conversation.

“He’s doing better right?” Carisi asked, hands in his pocket, concern laced through his voice.

“Yeah, he’s, you know, only two weeks into P.T, so it’s going to be a long road.” Liv admitted, a pained expression crossing her face. You frowned, you had visited him in the hospital, thanking him for saving your life, but he brushed it off. That’s how Nick was.

Just then, Nick and Amanda entered, and everyone went over to greet them, before settling in. You pulled Nick aside in the kitchen speak to him.“I just wanted to thank you again, for what you did.” He tried to interrupt, but you stopped him. “You saved my life, Nick. That’s not something you can dismiss. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I might not be standing here if you didn’t-”

“Okay, okay.” He gave in, holding his hands up. “I get it, but I just did what I had to.”

You hugged him tightly, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. “I know, thank you.” It was a completely friendly kiss, and he knew that.

“Just keep putting away bad guys for me, okay Y/N?” He said, and you chuckled, nodding. You frowned, this sounded an awful lot like a goodbye, opening your mouth, but he waved you off. “I know you already figured it out. I am leaving, to live in California.” You felt a wave of sadness. “You and Barba are too smart for your own good. Speaking of which,” You both looked over at Rafael who was speaking to Liv and Carisi. “Good luck with you and Barba.” You opened your mouth in shock, stammering. “I walked in on you two hugging the day before the Johnny D. trial. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone, but do me a favor, don’t tell Barba I know. I want to get a little payback before I go.” He winked, and you covered your mouth, suppressing your laughter and shock.

You settled on the couch next to Rafael, leaning toward him slightly, and his hand around the top of the couch almost touching your shoulder. You spotted Nick smirking at the two of you. You paid no attention to it, and luckily neither did anyone else. “To family,” Fin raised a glass and everyone followed suit, clinking their glasses together.

You sat with everyone, talking and laughing. You felt Rafael grab your hand while not one was looking, squeezing it briefly. You met each other’s eyes with smiles. You wished it could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion to Threats! I really had fun writing this story. Please enjoy!


End file.
